Crazy, Wonderful
by Mrs.Monster
Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this thing called imprinting may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Twilight**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella  
**

**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**

**Authors Note: I seem to be having a fandom-ism at the moment. One day I'm pulling all of my stories, and the next day I'm starting new ones. Who knows. This is one of those new ones, and I'll try to update on a weekly schedule. No promises though. **

**Author's Note Part Deux: Okay, so whatever's going on with the Twilight servers on this site will not get the better of me, dammit. I don't know if they've put up this "Vampires" category as a way around or what, but I'm using it. Enjoy!  
**

**Crazy, Wonderful**

**1**

It didn't seem like I'd ever be in control of my life.

Edward; at the time it had seemed like I didn't have any other choice but to love him. I didn't have a choice when he left. Some would argue that I'd had a choice about the subsequent depression that left me catatonic, but to those _some _people, I say, you try it. Go ahead. We'll see how well you come out.

And just as everything seemed to be balancing, evening out again, I'd had my choices taken away again. An act of fate, out of all of our control, a chance run-in in the meadow. I'd been seconds from Death; I could still feel Death's icy cold hands cupping my face; Death that had taken the form of a Rastafarian vampire. Then they had saved me, _he _had saved me. The Pack.

I'd learned about the existence of werewolves, well, shape-shifters if you wanted to get technical, later that very same day. _He _had explained it all to me. To say that I was surprised to find him on my front porch, after answering his knock, wearing a shirt, no less, would be a drastic understatement. I didn't really know who he was, not really. Just what Jake had told me, and Jake didn't exactly have good things to say about him. Regardless, I'd invited him in, offered him something to drink, and there, sitting at my kitchen table, he'd told me about werewolves and imprinting.

I remember thinking, were all of my childhood-feared monsters real? First vampires, now werewolves. What was next? Zombies? The boogie-man in my closet? A knuckle-dragger with red glowing eyes under my bed? It wouldn't have surprised me. Not one bit. I sat there, my hands wrapped around a tall glass of lemonade, listening to this man tell me that I was his soul-mate, and that he was mine. Another choice gone. We were quiet, finishing out drinks, and he stood close behind me as I took the glasses to the sink and rinsed them out. Then he led me outside, and phased. There, standing before me, was the huge silver-gray wolf that I'd seen earlier in the meadow. What I felt then, I can't describe. It was all too much. Much too much. I averted my eyes and he phased back, and I could feel his eyes on me as he pulled his shorts back on.

I couldn't think of anything to say as we stood in my back yard, the wolf and his imprint. I finally settled on thanking him (for what, I still don't know) and telling him that it would probably be better if he left-I needed time to process everything. I said all of this while staring down at my sneaker covered feet, missing his flinch of pain. I looked up just enough to watch his feet. He hesitated, then turned and left, disappearing into the trees that surrounded my house.

That'd been three weeks ago. Three weeks since I'd seen him, the man that I didn't know. Three weeks of splitting headaches, sleepless nights, and restless nerves. Charlie was worried, Renee was worried, Angela was worried. They were all worried. They thought that I'd relapsed back into my deep depression, and I couldn't explain to them that that wasn't it at all. It was like having... the flu, or something, and the only way to get better was to go to _him_. To give in to that urge that had settled deep into my heart and brain that told me to go to him. He apparently hadn't been fairing any better.

Sam had come to my house this morning. He'd pleaded with me to at least talk to him. I couldn't explain to him why I couldn't. Why I couldn't give up that control again. I just couldn't do it. _"You don't understand," _I'd said to him, and was shocked when he'd chuckled and said, _"I understand more than you know." _Sam had convinced me to at least go and talk to his fiancee, Emily. To what point, I didn't know. Not then, anyways. I did now. Emily had greeted me with a warm smile and a mug of herbal tea, and, while I had been momentarily stunned over the scars that ran jagged, marring her beautiful face, the reaction didn't last for long. I had plenty of scars of my own, after all. She told me she and Sam's story; she told me everything. She said that she knew what I was feeling, she'd tried to do the same that I was doing.

It had nearly killed them both. She finally gave in, and she told me that she'd been a fool for trying to fight it at all. She and Sam were made for each other, and she'd never been happier. Emily convinced me to at least talk to him, just talk. What harm could that do? I departed with a hug and a small container of home-made banana bread, Emily telling me that I needed a little meat on my bones.

On the drive back to Forks, I took a detour, pulling to the side of the road, across from where I had first seen the LaPush boys cliff jumping. I had driven a little further up the road, and found what I was looking for; a path that allowed me to drive my truck to the cliff's edge. I had stopped a safe distance away, and climbed out, pocketing my keys. I climbed up onto the hood, propping my foot on one of the front tires to hoist myself up. Leaning back against the windshield, I folded my hands across my belly.

My head was clearer here in LaPush. The ache in my head receded, and I was able to relax for the first time in weeks.

That was where he found me. I didn't hear him coming, of course, with his wolfish stealth. The truck dipped as he climbed up, and he settled next to me. I didn't open my eyes, I knew who it was.

"Hello, Bella," he said, his voice a quite timber.

"Paul."

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" His tone was laced with concern.

"Not at all," I told him. "It's nice out here. This is the first time I've felt at peace since... well, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

I shifted toward him without making the conscious decision to do so. His arm brushing against mine told me that he had done the same.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Paul said to me.

"It's not your fault." His hand touched mine, and I looked away from the peaceful ocean, meeting his eyes.

"I know that, but, still... I'm sorry."

"You know, you're nothing like Jake said that you were," I told him, recalling the stories of Paul the brawler, the womanizer, the rake, the rouge, the scoundrel.

"Believe me," he said, "I'm all the things he told you I was, or I _was _all the things he tol you. Until now. Until you." His eyes were such a dark shade of brown, that out here in the night they looked black. The moon cast half his face in shadow, but I could still make out the frown that tugged at his mouth. I sighed, turning to look at the water again.

"This is crazy," I said, my voice low. I couldn't help but to take the hand that was still touching mine in my own, and squeezing it. Paul was still watching me, I could feel it.

"I know. But Bella, please..." His pleading tone made me look at him again, "I can't be away from you any more. The more we fight this, the harder it will be. I just... I can't do it."

I sighed again, and lifted my free hand to his face, marveling at the way the agony I had been over the past weeks had disappeared after ten minutes in his presence. "I know, Paul. I know what you mean. I-I'm not quite ready to jump in head-first, but I know that I can't be away from you either," I chuckled a little. "And I know that if I don't start sleeping any more than I have been, Charlie's going to start slipping me sleeping pills." He laughed along with me.

"We're going to have to tell Charlie, you know," I said to him. He looked alarmed. "Well, he's going to wonder why I'm suddenly moving out of his house, and in with the man-whore of LaPush. No offense."

"None taken," Paul said in a gruff voice. He paused for a moment. "What do you mean, move in?"

I snorted. "What else could I mean? We've decided that we can't be apart, and what better way to get to know a person, really?"

"You've got a point," he said. I could tell that he was uncomfortable, and remained silent, waiting for him to spill.

"Bella, my-" he growled a little, and I smirked at the sound, "My house isn't the... nicest place. Nothing like what you were use to with the leech." My brow furrowed, and an annoyed anger washed over me. I hauled back and punched him in the shoulder, masking the instant pain that shot up my arm.

"You asshole. I don't care about any of that." I drew away from him, sliding off the hood of the truck. I wrenched open the drivers side door. "Meet me at Sam and Emily's place tomorrow," I told him, "we'll talk to Sam about telling Charlie." Paul jumped down, and disappeared faster than my eyes could follow.

I wasn't sure why Paul's comment pissed me off so much. But I carried my irritation with me to bed that night, only managing to shake it on the drive to LaPush the next day. I'd had to ice my hand before going to bed the night before, and while it was still a little sore this morning, but I hadn't done any real damage. On the drive, I thought over the look on Paul's face as he'd told me he didn't have a nice house, and I felt a pang of regret for my response.

He'd admitted something that to him was potentially humiliating, and for someone as proud as I'd gathered Paul was, that was a hard thing to do. It was only natural that he'd follow it up with an acerbic comment. _"I'm such an ass," _ I thought to myself. I would just have to prove to him that things like money, big houses and fancy cars didn't mean shit to me.

When I braked to a stop in front of the cheery yellow and white house, Paul and Sam were sitting on the front porch. I switched the truck off, and did some deep breathing as I unbuckled my seat-belt. Reaching toward the door, I jumped when I saw that Paul was already standing there, reaching for the handle.

"Thanks," I said as I slid out of my seat.

"No problem," he replied, slamming the door shut, walking just a few inches behind me all the way up to the house. Instead of being uncomfortable with his hovering presence, like I'd always been with Edward, I found it soothing to be so close to him.

"Bella," Sam greeted from where he was sitting in a white-painted wooden chair. He motioned to the only other piece of furniture on the porch, a bench swing, painted white to match the chair he said in. I glanced at Paul as we sat, our arms touching once again.

Sam leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Paul tells me that you want to tell Charlie about all of this," he said. I nodded and swallowed around the nervous lump in my throat.

"Yeah. I mean, he's going to wonder about the suddenness of all this, and I don't want to lie to him any more than I already have," I finished in a mumble. I was nervously picking at a small hole in my jeans; Paul's hand covered mine, and my tension disappeared.

"_Crazy," _I mumbled, and saw Paul twitch a smile out of the corner of my eye. When I looked back to Sam, he was smiling too.

"I'll have to speak with the Elders," Sam said, "but I don't think it will be a problem. Charlie's been a friend to the tribe for many years."

My smile was grateful. "Thanks, Sam."

Paul was still watching me as I stood from the swing, withdrawing my hand from his. "I'm going to go in and talk to Emily," I told them both.

Paul spoke for the first time since my arrival. "I think we'll go and talk to the Elders right now. They should all be over at Billy's place, right Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "the sooner the better." Both Paul and I agreed.

I watched them walk off toward the Black's house before turning and walking through the screen door, letting it fall close with a slap.

**Ending Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, like I said, I'll _try _to update on a weekly schedule. **

**Let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Twilight.**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy,or is it wonderful? **

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't nearly as angsty as the last, and actually has a bit of humor. Remember that I've skipped over the 'Fighting-this-can't-be-don't-want-to-be' Angst part of the imprint. And if Paul seems a little out of character, **shrugs** That's just how I'm writing him. Thanks to my main-girl lifelesslyndsey for taking a look at this for me. If I didn't feed off your creative energy through the brain-linkage, I doubt I'd ever get anything written.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crazy, Wonderful**

**2**

As soon as the door closed behind me, I was enveloped with the scent of Emily's baking. Blueberry muffins, this time. Or that's what it smelled like, anyway. I was surprised when my stomach grumbled as I stood just inside the door, watching Emily work in her kitchen. She had a delicate smile on her face as she pulled a muffin pan out of the oven, and slid another in. Two other batches were cooling on the counter. It looked like she'd made enough to feed an army. _"Or a wolf pack," _I thought to myself.

Was this a vision of my future? Barefoot in the kitchen, round in the belly with Paul's children, cooking with Emily to feed the pack? The more I thought about it, I realized that that didn't sound entirely horrible, as long as it didn't happen anytime soon.

* * *

The Elders had agreed with Paul and I about telling Charlie. Now we just had to actually do it, which was easier said than done.

"Tonight? You want to do it tonight?" I smiled a little at his panicked tone.

"We might as well get it over with, Paul." We were in my truck, driving toward Forks. Paul sat next to me, mumbling what sounded like "Dad", "Pissed", "Gun", and a few other things I couldn't make out.

"Don't be such a baby." I laughed at his affronted expression. "He won't shoot you." I paused. "I don't think."

"Thanks," he grumbled. "That's very reassuring."

I parked in front of the house in my usual spot, opened my door and hopped down. Unlocking the door, I led the way inside, talking to Paul over my shoulder.

"Dad won't be home for a few hours," I told him. "I've got some homework to do, and then I've got to start on dinner. You're more than welcome to hang around." Paul nodded, and hovered right behind me as I walked into the kitchen, pulling my bag off the row of hooks by the back door. We sat at the table and he watched me, elbow resting on the table, head resting in his palm, as I finished my English paper. The first hour whittled away quickly, and I was surprised when Paul offered to help me with dinner.

We worked well together in the kitchen, and in no time he was chopping onions and peppers while I stood at the stove browning meat. Charlie arrived home just as I was setting the plates out. The three of us sat down and without preamble we dug in. My appetite was back with a vengeance, and I ate in silence for the first several minutes. I snuck glances at Paul from the corner of my eye, noticing how he'd dressed up a little for dinner. And by dressed up, I mean he'd worn a black tee-shirt that had the sleeves intact this time, and jeans instead of his usual shorts. The image had me smiling.

Charlie plowed through his first plate of food, and as he was loading his plate for seconds, he finally cleared his throat and fixed me with a look, tilting his head toward Paul. I swallowed the bite I'd been chewing before speaking.

"Dad, this is Paul," I said, "Paul, this is my Dad, Chief Swan."

"I know who he is Bella," Charlie said. "Why is he eating dinner with us? I thought you were hanging out with Jake." Paul growled a little at the suggestion, and I kicked him under the table, immediately regretting it. A sore foot on top of a sore hand. Great.

"Jake and I are just friends, Dad. Paul is... well... that's why he's over tonight. We've got to talk to you about something." Charlie groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Paul choked on the drink he'd been taking, and I thumped his back, trying to stifle my laugh.

"No, Dad, I'm not pregnant. Actually, Paul has something he'd like to show you, don't you Paul?"

"You want me to _show _him?" he asked, incredulous.

"He's not going to believe any other way."

"Yes, but-"

"You show him, then we tell him the rest." Paul sighed, and pushed back from the table.

"Charlie, will you come outside with me for a minute?" Charlie had been looking back and forth between us during the entire exchange.

"What's this all about?" Naturally, he was suspicious. I stood from the table too.

"Come on, Dad." I circled the table and grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling him up from the table and outside after me.

The spring evening was cool, a layer of moisture covering everything, making the leaves in the trees droop heavily. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his eyes on Paul, who was standing in front of us, shifting from foot to foot. I was sure this had to be weird for him.

"Go ahead, Paul."

"Nothing like a case of performance anxiety," he mumbled before reaching for the button on his jeans.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked, startled, as Paul peeled his clothes off.

"Just calm down, Dad," I said, still holding onto his hand. "You'll see in a minute." Paul stood in just his boxers, and shook his limbs out, loosening up. He had a look of concentration on his face. His features hardened and his body went rigid. _I wonder what he was thinking about. _

Seconds later, while the pollen and scents of spring swirled around us, Paul exploded. A silver-gray wolf fell onto all fours where he had been standing. Charlie let out a yell as his hand gripped mine almost painfully. My was jerked up as he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Holy shit!" Charlie's face was a mask of shock and fear, and I knew that he was thinking about all the attacks that had been reported in the last few months. I watched as his eyes darted to the house, and I knew what he was thinking immediately.

"No Dad, no gun. That's Paul. We'll explain everything, okay?" Paul walked towards me, and nudged my chin with his cold-wet nose, making me smile, before backing up and phasing back. We both watched Charlie as Paul pulled his clothes back on. Charlie was frowning, his brow furrowed, his mustache twisted down covering his upper lip entirely.

I lead them both back inside, and we sat down at the table again, tension thick in the air.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, just fine," he answered, still watching Paul through his brown eyes, crinkled at the edges as he fought to maintain his cool and composure. Or to gain it back, anyway .

"Alright. Then let me tell you a little something about imprinting..."

* * *

The rest of the big reveal had gone better than I'd expected. Charlie wasn't thrilled with the idea of it all, but when I explained to him that I'd be moving in with Paul as a room mate and not to live with him in complete and utter sin, he was more accepting. About the imprint, he'd said nothing. I don't think he quite understood all of it and I had to remember that Charlie was new to the supernatural world, and hadn't had as much time to adjust to the weird stuff as I had. Emotions flashed across his face at alarming speeds, and I knew that once he'd had time to process it all, there would be more questions, then would come the Charlie-type reaction I'd been expecting. He'd had taken off for Billy's place immediately, muttering something about "wringing his neck for not telling him sooner."

I stood at the sink washing the dinner dishes as Paul rinsed and stacked. We had a nice conversation flowing and even though it wasn't about the most normal of topics, I felt relaxed; at peace.

"I still think that Betty White did her best stuff on the Mary Tyler Moore Show," Paul said, rinsing the soap off a blue plate.

"Nah, Golden Girls by far," I said, handing him a glass. "Though her new show, what's it called? Would take the cake if she had anything to work with." I still couldn't believe he was a Betty fan. He agreed that it was just plain hilarious to hear old people swear. Jake had been the only other person that I could have conversations like this with. I realized that I'd have to talk to Jake about all of this soon. Tomorrow soon.

"Hot In Cleveland?" Paul said, bringing me out of my thoughts of Jacob Black, and I dropped the dish I'd been holding, splashing hot soapy water all over my front..

"You watch it?" I asked, plucking at my shirt, pulling the soaked front away from my body. He shrugged a massive shoulder, eyes taking in my wet shirt.

"Yeah, anything with Betty," he said distractedly.

"I can't believe you'd admit to it."

Paul snorted, "Why is that?" he asked, following me as I left the kitchen, walking up to my bedroom to get a dry shirt.

"You're not too worried about your manly pride?" I asked, laughing, pulling an old Metallica tee-shirt out of one of my drawers. I'd stolen it from Charlie not long after I'd first moved it. It was a relic of his younger, wilder days.

"Nah, I know I'm all man," he said, leaning toward me, flashing a smirk that showed his teeth, bright white under his tan lips, "want me to show you?" I blushed a deep red and my stomach fluttered, but I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Yeah right, pal," I joked. "Now turn around." Paul pouted playfully, but did as I asked. I pulled off my soaking wet shirt, toweling off with the dry sections, and tugged the dry one over my head. I tossed the wet garment at him, intending for it to collide with his head, but he was too fast, spinning around, grabbing the shirt just before it met his face. He laughed, throwing it in the corner of my room.

"Damn reflexes," I mumbled, leading the way back downstairs so we could finish the dishes.

"Do you want a ride back to the rez?" I asked as I followed him to the door.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'll just run. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, can you come here in the morning? We'll take some of my stuff over to your place." I watched him for any hint of the same reaction he'd had the night before. Other than a more rigid set to his shoulders, he didn't let anything show.

"I'll be here at ten." He leaned down, and pressed soft kiss to my cheek, and was gone before I could say anymore.

* * *

**End Author's Note: Leave a review, let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Twilight. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy,or is it wonderful?**

* * *

_**Crazy, Wonderful**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The night before, for the first time in ages, I had fallen asleep with a smile on my lips. I felt incredibly... girly. It was wonderful to be able to just feel what I was feeling; there was nothing to fight, nothing to puzzle out, it was simple. And what I needed more than anything was simple.

Now I was packing up my bedroom. Jeans and my underthings were scooped out of drawers and dropped into a box. I folded the lid shut and scooted it with the rest of the boxes that were stacked by my bedroom door. One box held my newly acquired movie collection, I had a new affinity for cheesy b-rate horror flicks, and then, of course, there were the raunchy comedies that Edward had deemed _unladylike. _I had a feeling that Paul would have no such reservations. I moved on to the clothes hanging in my closet. Most were atrocious things that Alice had bought, that I hadn't gotten rid of yet. I flicked through the hangers, pulling down my t-shirts and flannels, scrunching up my nose at some of Alice's selections. One thing- I think it was supposed to be a dress- looked like some sort of artist's smock, and I had to laugh. She'd never really known me at all, had she?

Another box went by the door, and I went back to the closet. A box of mementos sat on the closet's shelf, and I wanted to take it with me. I stepped more into the small square of space, standing on my tip-toes, reaching high for the box. A floorboard squeaked loudly under my feet just as I got a grip on the box. I brought it down, tucking it under one arm, and flexed my foot, feeling the board wobble back and forth. It'd never done that before...

I sat the Arizona-memento box on the floor, and bent down, wiggling the board with my fingers. It came loose, and I pulled it up, kneeling down to look inside. The closet bulb glinted off something, and I rolled my eyes, reaching down into the small opening, lifting out a c.d jewel case, some pictures and a long, hinged boxed. That sentimental bastard.

When I looked down at his image, I was surprised when I felt nothing at all. Nothing save a tiny twinge of nostalgia. Shaking my head, I dropped what I'd found into the box with the Arizona-memento's, and picked the box up, hefting it down stairs.

* * *

Charlie hadn't come home the night before. He made his silent reappearance as I was lugging boxes downstairs. He'd helped me stack the boxes by the front door before, then he'd kissed my forehead and tracked upstairs. A few moments later, I heard his bedroom door close. It made me wonder what he and Billy'd talked about.

Right now I was perched on the edge of the brown plaid couch, my left leg bouncing nervously. I looked around the living room, thinking to myself, not for the first time, that it looked like a fisherman's trophy room. And I supposed it was. I would miss living here, but I was excited to flee the nest, and moving in with Paul was the perfect opportunity to do so.

At exactly 10 o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Paul stood on the step in a pair of cut off shorts and a Jack Daniels t-shirt stretched tight over his chest. There was a twinge somewhere in my girly bits, and my brain was functioning just enough to tell me to shut my mouth before I started drooling all over the place. His black hair- so dark it shined blue in some places- was standing up, as if he'd been running his fingers through it, and I wanted to reach up and smooth it down for him. Instead, I offered him a smile and shoved my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Hey," was my oh-so-smooth greeting.

"Hey," he said back, "you ready?" I nodded, and turned to pick up one of the boxes. I carried it out to my truck and loaded it in the bed. As I turned to go back for another, I spotted Paul coming down the walk, the rest of the boxes balanced perfectly in his arms.

"That is so unfair," I told him teasingly. He just shrugged as he arranged the boxes in the back of the truck and shot me a smile.

"Get used to it, baby." I shook my head at him and tossed him the keys to my truck before climbing into the passenger side.

We drove with the windows down, the sweet, early-morning spring smell invading the cab of the truck. It filled me with a sense of hope, making my chest swell and bringing a smile to my face. We drove through La Push to the very edge of the Rez, finally stopping before a tiny unpainted house. I could see Paul fidgeting next to me, and I knew he was nervous.

The yard was kept tidy, and I knew that the inside would be the same. Bare, but clean. I touched Paul's arm, and he stopped fidgeting immediately. Giving him a reassuring smile, I hopped out of the truck, and grabbed one of my boxes from the back. I didn't wait for Paul, but walked up the small path that lead to the front porch. The boards squeaked under my feet when I walked across the porch, and I let myself into the house.

I had been right with my earlier assumption. The inside was nearly military-clean. The walls were painted a stark white, the floor was unfinished hardwood. Two doors lead off the main room, and I found that one opened up into a small kitchen, and the other into the bedroom. The bathroom was off the kitchen, and I fell in love with the entire place. It was small, cozy, _simple. _No over-the-top anything, nothing ostentatious about it. Back in the main-room, I sat the box I'd been carrying down on the thread-bare sofa. The only other furniture in the room was a small black t.v cart, with an old t.v sitting on top of it.

The front door squeaked, and Paul walked through, a few of my boxes in his arms.

"It's not much," he began, setting the boxes down.

"Oh, hush," I told him, laughing a little at his surprised look. "I love it. It's perfect."

"Really? You really like it?" The relief was evident in his voice. I nodded, and let out a squeak when I was lifted up in Paul's arms. He hugged me to his chest, my feet dangling a few feet off the ground. I smiled into his chest, and pressed myself against his warm skin.

"Yes, I do," I told him, and he gave me another squeeze before setting me back on my feet. He turned to go out the door to get more boxes, a new spring in his step.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am quite aware that I'm an epic update fail, but hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. **

**Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, she moved in, good feelings flowing all around. Can it last though? **

**Review, if you'd like. And I really hope that you'd like. Review's would be fantastic. They would be superb. Marvelous. Wondrous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**

**Author's Note: Hey pals and gals, next chapter of Crazy, Wonderful, this time in Paul's pov. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Crazy, Wonderful**

**Chapter 4**

She was going to drive me fucking nuts. She is my imprint, perfection in my eyes, but I was going to strangle her before the day was done. Living together had seemed like a great idea when she's brought it up, but as I moved the couch half an inch to the left for the _fifth fucking time _I was beginning to rethink my hasty decision.

"Paul, could you move it just a tiny bit to the right?" My jaw clenched and I nudged it over. "Perfect!" Bella declared. I just stared at her.

"It's in the exact same spot it was before," I told her. And it was. The exact same spot it had been before I'd started moving it around, right in the middle of the living room, situated in front of the T.V.

"No it's not," she said with her back to me. She leaned down to rummage through the plastic shopping bags by the door, coming out with a few curtain rods. It'd been a week since Bella had moved into my little house, since she'd told me that she thought it was perfect. But now, she wanted to _change _things. Move things around, hang curtains, paint things. There was a mini fucking herb garden on the window sill in my kitchen now. A fucking herb garden. When Quil saw that, I didn't thing he'd ever stop laughing, and I'd had to kick his ass just on principal.

But when my last nerve was ready to snap, I would see how excited Bella was over decorating 'our first home', and I would feel my irritation fade away. I would carry that fucking couch up a fucking mountain and back if it put that look on her face. Jesus. I may as well just hand over my man-card now, so she could carry it around in her purse along with my balls.

Bella had brought a chair from the kitchen, and was standing on it, reaching high up with a hammer in her hand, nails between her teeth, positioning a bracket on the wall. Her shirt rode up, revealing a good amount of skin, and from where I was standing behind her, I had a nice view of her ass and lower back. The old, torn up jeans she was wearing were tight, stretching across her ass, and her plain-gray T-shirt was so worn, that I could see right through it to the black bra she wore underneath. I had to fight every instinct in my body, instincts that were screaming at me to pull her off the chair, toss her onto the couch, and claim her as mine. For the time being, though, we were sticking to the stupid fucking 'room-mate' rules she'd put down. Bella pulled back the arm with the hammer, and let fly. I held back my panic as I went over to her, hovering around the chair. At least I could catch her if she toppled off, which was likely. I wouldn't stop her from trying, though. She got the brackets mounted without incident, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hand me the rods, please," she asked. She'd already threaded the pale yellow curtains onto the rod, so I picked it up carefully and carried it over to her. The curtains were hung on the other two windows in the living room in the same fashion, without Bella injuring herself with the hammer once. When she hopped down off the chair, her face was glowing with self-pride, and I loved it.

"You hungry?" she asked, speaking over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen to put the hammer away.

"Always," I answered, and heard her chuckle, then the sound of the fridge being opened.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"In the bedroom, there's a box of stuff from Arizona. Will you get it out for me? There are a couple things in there that would look good in the living room."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes, she was really going nuts with this Suzy-Homemaker bit.

The bedroom hadn't been changed that much, and my blankets were still pulled across the double bed. Bella had refused to take the bed, insisting that the couch was to small for me, so despite my protest, she'd been bunking on the couch. I suggested that we just share the bed, but she just laughed her funny little awkward laugh and changed the subject. I found the box with the words 'Arizona' printed on the side and extracted it from the pile of boxes stacked by the closet door. Who would have thought she'd have so much crap? Bella wasn't the type of girl whose life was ruled by things, but she still had a lot of junk. The woman held onto everything, and was just a few milk-bottles short of Howard Hughes.

I lifted the box effortlessly, and when I lifted, it brought a wave of air into my face, which carried a scent with it that stung my nose. It was the scent of a bloodsucker, and this was the first I'd encountered it on any of Bella's things. I'd attributed it to them being gone and out of her life for so long (and thank fuck for that), but here it was, slapping me in the face. I dropped the box onto the bed, and pulled the top open, and the stench grew stronger. Right there, on top of yet another pile of junk, were two pictures, a c.d. in a clear jewel case, and a long box. I went back to the closet, and rummaged around a little, pulling out an old, beat up c.d. player. I'd been Jake's, but I'd won it in a bet that the stupid pup had made. I found an outlet, and slid the c.d. into the player, waiting for it to start. Piano music filtered from the speakers, and I heard Bella gasp, and something clatter in the kitchen, then her hurried footsteps toward the bedroom. I picked up the pictures, and sure enough, there was Bella, _my _imprint, wrapped around the fucking bloodsucker, looking up at him with stars in her eyes.

My hands clenched into fists around the flimsy paper, and I couldn't help the flood of insecurity. Would she ever look at me like that? I sneered at the image of his perfect, dead fucking face, and I wished that he was in front of me now so I could rip it off. Bella was at the door, I could sense her standing there, but I didn't acknowledge her.

"Paul, I-" she began, but I cut her off with a quick slice of my hand through the tension-filled air.

"I thought you were over him, you fucking told me that you were," I said after a few moments. My voice was calm.

"I am," she said quietly, stepping into the room. She pressed stop on the player, cutting off the music.

"Then why keep all this shit? Why bring it into my fucking house?"

"They're just memories, Paul. Bits of my past, it's what that box is full of." I finally looked at her. She was standing next to the bed, where I'd set the player. Her hands were in her pockets, and her hair spilled over her shoulders, standing dark against the light color of her shirt. Our eyes met, and there was worry there. Over what, I didn't know. I didn't break eye contact with her as I took the pictures in both hands, and ripped them once, twice, and again, until they were nothing but the tiniest shreds. I watched her face for any sign of protest, but there was none, just that same worry. I opened my hands, letting the shreds fall to the floor, and Bella took a step toward me.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I guess I just didn't think about it." Her hand was on my arm now, curling around the bicep. "But I am over it. All of that, just a part of my past." Her other hand was on my shoulder, and she stood directly in front of me. She bit into her bottom lip, and her eyes searched my face. Her scent wrapped around me; I could smell onion on her fingers from whatever she'd been making for lunch, her body wash from her shower that morning, and the flowery smell that was just Bella. I hadn't realized I'd been shaking until I stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said again, pressing her cheek against my chest. Almost unconsciously, my face went to her hair, and we stood like that for a moment, until my anger was gone.

"I'm sorry I was so pissed off," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "But just the thought of that fucking _thing..." _

"Don't," she said, looking up at me. Then, she was leaning up, and her arms were around my neck, and her lips were on mine, and I knew that I was fucked. Her lips were soft, and tasted of her cherry chap-stick, and her breath kind of smelled like garlic, but it was perfect. I slanted my mouth over hers, and deepened the kiss, and her arms were tighter around me. I lifted her up, she was pressed fully against my chest and her feet dangled a few inches off the floor, and she moaned somewhere deep in her throat, and that instinct was there again; I wanted to just _take _her.

Our lips parted, but I didn't set her down. Bella's eyes were slightly glazed, her lips were red and kiss-swollen, and I knew that she was thoroughly turned on. I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Set me down, you fool." I laughed and did as she asked. Her hands were curled around my forearms, and she cleared her throat. "I'm going to, uh, finish lunch." There was a tiny sinking in my chest, and I caught her arm as she turned away.

"Hey, don't be awkward about this."

"I'm not," she assured me. "I'm just going to finish up in the kitchen." I let go, and she left the room.

I pulled the c.d. out of the player, and was on the verge of crushing it, but instead I just put it back in her little box. My hand brushed the long white box, the only other item that smelled like leech, and I picked it up. Lifting off the top, I saw two round trip, first class tickets to Florida, where I knew Bella's Mom and Stepdad lived. I shook my head, and set the box on the bed side table. Those tickets might come in handy. I wanted to meet Bella's other set of parents, and since it was likely that she would never meet mine, I thought that hers should be involved in our life as much as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave me a review, please. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, chapter 5, here we go. I self-edited, so sorry for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Crazy, Wonderful**

**Chapter 5**

I'd been living with Paul for nearly a month when he brought up the Florida subject. It'd been a few weeks since the picture incident, and things were, so far, going smoothly. We were sitting at the little table I'd set up at one end of the kitchen; I had my books spread out in front of me, finishing up a few homework assignments and Paul had just gotten off work at Sam's auto shop. He was smudged with grease, black t-shirt stretched across his muscles, torn jeans stained. I'd made him take his boots off before coming into the kitchen, he'd rolled his eyes at me, but did it anyway. I set my pencil down, watching him.

"Why do you think I need to go to Florida all of a sudden?"

"Well, you know, you've got those tickets just sitting there, collecting dust, don't want them to go to waste, do you?"

"You don't give a rat's ass about the tickets, Paul. What's really going on?" Paul looked down at his socked feet that were currently scuffing the floor, like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He audibly sighed.

"There are some leeches in town," he mumbled, talking almost too fast for me to hear. Almost.

"Vampires? What vampires?" I asked, sitting up in my seat, thinking of last year's nomads. He sighed again.

"The Cullens," he said. "Some of the Cullens are back."

"You want me to run away to Florida because of the Cullens?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you being in the same fucking state as that freakish group of bloodsuckers, let alone the same damn town, Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"They don't hunt people, Paul. I think I'll be perfectly safe." I picked my pencil back up. I couldn't wait- another month and then no more freaking homework. "Do you know who's back?"

"Why does it matter?" his tone was acidic, and I looked up to see him rigid in his chair.

"I suppose it doesn't, I was just curious."

"If I told you that it was the pretty boy, would you go running over there?"

I put my pencil down slowly, and closed my notebook. "No," I said, drawing the word out. My brow was furrowed as I watched his hands clench into fists. "Is that the problem? You think I'm going to run back to Edward?" Paul flinched at the name.

"Would you?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"Of course not, Paul. Why would you think that?" He didn't answer me, just looked away again. I stood from my chair, and went to him, lowering myself in his lap. Since our first kiss a few weeks ago, the 'Room Mate Rules' had been thrown out the window. Paul and I kissed and touched frequently now, but we'd yet to take our physical relationship very far, and that was all on me. I wasn't ready yet, and he understood, he wasn't always very happy about it, but he was being patient.

"Listen. I know I wasn't too thrilled about this imprint thing at first, but you have to know that this is where I want to be. Surely I've shown you that by now. I mean, I invaded your house for Christ sakes. Really, how many guys would let me hang dainty pale yellow curtains in their living room?" This got a half smile, half grimace out of him. "I'm not going to go running back to Edward. The guy was an asshole. Yeah, he was my first love and all that happy-crappy, but back then I was too naïve to realize what kind of relationship we had. Did you know that when we first met, he would break into my bedroom to watch me sleep?"

"Fucking creeper," Paul muttered.

"Exactly. And when he told me, all I could do was smile and think 'how romantic'." Paul's head jerked back, and he was giving me a look like he was questioning my sanity. "I know, right? Not like me at all. But he would do this... thing. I used to call it dazzling, but now I think it's something more. I couldn't think straight around him. I wasn't me at all. With you, I get to be me, and I've never really been able to do that before."

Paul was nuzzling my shoulder, and I rested my cheek in his silky hair. "Thanks," I heard him whisper against my skin. I just smiled and tugged on the ends of his hair, it was getting long. I moved his arms which had found their way around me and stood.

"Go take a shower, you're all dirty. I'll order pizza and pick out a movie." Paul flashed his wicked grin, then pulled me back to him for a quick kiss. He carried himself off to the bathroom, and I heard the shower start up so that he could wash off the dirt of another hard days work. I loved that Paul worked hard, instead of having everything just handed to him. When he came home at the end of the day he was sweaty and dirty, but he was proud.

I phoned in our pizza – a small cheese for me, and two large-with-everything-on-them for Paul, then picked out the raunchiest comedy we had. I popped it in, then moved back to the kitchen to pull out napkins, extra cheese, paper plates, a beer for Paul and a soda for me. I leaned against the counter, thinking. Did I want to see the Cullens again? The answer was easy- not really. They'd taken off without a single qualm, the entire family had, left me to fend for myself. That wasn't family. As far as Edward was concerned, I could live my entire life happily without seeing his face again. I didn't hold any animosity toward him- he wasn't worth it. There was no shortage of lingering issues because of him, though, and insecurity was at the top of that particular list.

There was a knock at the door just as Paul stepped out of the bathroom. I opened it up to find Jake on the other side, pizzas in hand.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, handing over the money for the food, and a tip for him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he said, his tone partially teasing.

"Fuck off, Black," Paul said from the bedroom where he was pulling clothes on. I rolled my eyes and waved at Jake who was already headed back to the Rabbit. He waved over his shoulder at me, and I shut the door, starting toward the kitchen with dinner. Paul intercepted mid-way, taking the boxes from my arms.

Things hadn't gone exactly well when I'd told Jake about the imprint. He didn't blow a gasket, he didn't yell or rage- he just left. Turned around and walked right out of his house. He'd come to see me the next day, after spent the night before talking to Leah Clearwater, apparently. He was accepting, but not exactly happy about it. He didn't have to be, as long as I didn't lose my best friend. While we didn't hang around each other as much as before, the friendship was still intact.

Just as Paul and I settled down with food and our movie, there was another knock at the door. This time Paul, grumbling, heaved himself up to answer it. It was Jared, and he was bouncing around on our front step like a kid hopped up on too many pixie-sticks.

"Cullen on our border," he said, shifting from foot to foot. I understood his restlessness now. Vampires were near, and it was taking everything in him not to phase. "It's the boy, the pouf. Wants to see Bella." With that, his message relayed, he turned and ran off, the sound of clothes tearing audible only a few seconds later. Paul was frozen in the doorway, and I approached him tentatively.

"Paul?"

He growled low in his throat. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." He was already attaching the chord to his ankle with an extra pair of shorts, moving toward the door.

"I do have to. Let's just go and see what he wants."

"Oh, I know what he wants." Paul turned from where he stood on the porch, eyeing me up and down. "He wants you."

"Well, I guess that's too damned bad, now isn't it?" I took Paul's hand and we stepped off the porch together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh monkey spunk. How do we think this will go? Any guesses?**

**Thanks for all of the love this is getting. The reviews are great.**

**Don't forget to check out the wonderful graphic for this story, made by the fabulous lifelesslyndsey. Link is on my profile.**

**Now, leave me a review, and share all that love that I just know is waiting to burst out of you in colorful rainbow flavored spurts. And that got weird, didn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. _**

_**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

**_Author's Note: Apologies for the delay. My mojo ran out on me. Took the dog, and my car. The bitch. Seems to be back though, with the help of my beta, lifelesslyndsey. Send her various inappropriate thoughts via telepathy. _**

* * *

_Crazy, Wonderful_

Chapter 6

After making a detour into the bedroom, I joined Paul where he was waiting outside. He was hopping from foot to foot, much like I'd seen Jared do.

"You can go ahead and phase, I don't mind."

"Oh thank fuck," he muttered, immediately stripping out of his shorts. "Wanna ride me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Of course," I said sweetly, "I'll ride my little puppy." He threw me a smirk and with a roll of his shoulders, exploded into his silver-gray wolf. Stooping low to the ground, Paul waited as I climbed on his back. We were off, blurring through the woods and rushing toward the treaty line.

Sam was the only one in the pack still in human form. The rest were snarling, hackles raised on their backs, eyes fixed unwaveringly on the vampire before them. Edward was pacing back and forth on the other side of the invisible treaty-line, clearly impatient. As soon as we came into view, he froze, nostrils flaring as he took in my scent.

Paul hunkered down so I could slide off his back, immediately moving his body in front of me, to block me from view. I heard Edward's snarl and Paul's responding growl and couldn't help but roll my eyes at the both of them as I stepped back around Paul.

"Cut it out," I whispered to him. Remaining next to him, I kept my hand on his muzzle as I looked at Edward for the first time in nearly a year. His beauty was just as crippling as it ever was, but now I found it _too _overwhelming. It left me with an uncomfortable feeling in my gut. I preferred Paul's ruggedness; the maleness that was just _Paul. _Looking back at Edward, for the first time I saw a boy; a boy who could never compare to the man that stood beside me. Well, wolf...shape-shifter..._whatever_ he was.

I could feel Edward's golden gaze searching my face, and I looked into his eyes for the first time. "Isabella," he breathed my name, taking a small step toward me. At once, every single wolf in the pack bared their razor sharp teeth and growled, deep and guttural. Edward wisely retreated, taking a quick step back.

"Uh, hey Edward," I said, floundering for words. "What do you want?" May as well get straight to the point. I saw him flinch at my words.

"You," he answered after a moment. "I came back for you."

I couldn't believe it. My hand tightened in Paul's fur and I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought to contain my anger. There was no way I would lose control of myself. Not for _him. _After a few moments, I opened my eyes again.

"Did you now?" I asked, my voice was soft and flat; emotionless. I could feel Paul's pulse where I had my hand twined in the soft fur off his neck. It sped up, and I could tell that this was making him just as nervous.

"Yes." Edward's voice was like velvet, though there was a hint of pleading in it I had never heard before. "I can't live without you, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected. "My name is _Bella_, and you know it."

"Bella," he repeated. "Bella, what are you doing? Why are you _here? _Charlie didn't give me much of an explanation, nor did his thoughts reveal much. His train of thought seems to be running a little slow these days."

"Are you implying that my father is dim-witted?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "No! Of course I wasn't-"

I cut him off quickly. "What are _you_ doing here, Edward?"

"I told you. I can't-"

"Yes, I did catch that part. My train of thought happens to be running just fine these days. You can't live without me. Why else? I know there's something else. There's always something else when it comes to you."

"I was concerned. Alice called-"

"Of course."

"-and said that she couldn't see your future anymore."

That was interesting, something to think about later at any rate. "Well, clearly I'm fine." I let go of Paul and did a little spin. "See? Just fine. Bye now."

"Please, Bella." He sounded like a parent speaking to their uncooperative child, and didn't that just speak volumes? "I've come to take you home."

"I am home, Edward." For the first time I let my pent-up anger seep into my voice, and I reached for Paul again, finding that the contact soothed my nerves. "_This _is my home," I said, looking into Paul's cinnamon eyes.

"What?" The revulsion in his tone was obvious. "You can't tell me that you're with one of these _dogs. _Urg, Isabella, what are you thinking? This isn't the place for you."

He was pushing me now, really pushing my limits. "This is exactly the place for me, Edward."

"Which one of the pups is it? _Jacob?" _The name was sneered. I opened my mouth to correct him, but Paul's wet nose nudged me, silently telling me I should get out of the way. Stepping back, I shoved my hands into my pockets. The moisture from the last rain still clung to the tall grass and it soaked through my canvas sneakers with each step I took. While the boys seemed to explode when they changed from man to animal, it was different when the made the change back; they _melted _into their human form. Paul smirked at the blush that had risen to my face as he pulled on his shorts. He took my hand, and we both faced Edward together.

"Edward, this is Paul."

"Her _imprint," _Paul said, his voice smug.

"This one? No," Edward said, looking at me. "Isabella, I cannot allow it."

My grip tightened on Paul. "Hell, _no. _I'm sorry, could you try repeating that?"

"You heard me perfectly, Isabella. This one is too dangerous. I can't even get a good read on his thoughts. They're snarled, angry. No." Edward took another step toward me. "Come on. I'm at least taking you back to Charlie."

Paul shook my hand off and nudged me behind him.

"I would _never _hurt her."

"Paul, don't bother," I said, stepping around him again. The rest of the pack had flanked us on both sides, forming a solid wall of snarling, gnashing, down-right _terrifying_ wolves. Even good-natured Sam who'd phased wolf when Paul went human, bared his teeth. Then there was me, barely topping five-foot-four, standing before them all. "He's not worth it." I pulled the plastic case out of my back pocket- his c.d. with his ridiculous lullaby – and tossed it to him, across the treaty line.

"Keep this," I told him. "I don't want it. I want to forget that I ever knew you. I have new memories to make." I turned away from him with tangible finality, taking Paul's hand again.

"What about the family?"

I didn't bother to turn around, speaking over my shoulder instead. "They're no family of mine. Family doesn't run away." I tugged on Paul's hand, telling him I was ready to go.

"Just a second," he told me, letting to of my hand. "I have to do something first." He walked around me, and I watched him, confused. Before I could blink, he crossed the line with four great bounds, his fist connecting with Edward's jaw. Even I could hear the snap, and when Paul stood back, shaking his hand out, Edward's jaw was hanging at an obviously awkward angle.

Edward simply stood there, not looking at any of us, too cowardly to defend himself. Paul was back at my side, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Feel better?" I asked as we were walking away.

"Oh yeah," he said with a grin. I gave him one back.

"Can I ride you home?" I asked.

"Baby," he said, "you can ride me anytime." I laughed as he phased, and I climbed on his back. He took off toward home at a much slower pace, and I didn't spare Edward a backward glance. He didn't deserve it.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Now, I'm going to sit here and stare at you until you review. I can sit here all night. **rests my chin in my hands** How ya doin'? _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**_

_**Pairing: Paul/Bella**_

_**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

_**Author's Note: GUYS! I cannot believe how long it's been since I've updated this thing. Full of shame, that is me. Can I be forgiven? AM I REDEEMABLE? Again, so sorry, and I hope this chapter is pleasing to the eye holes. It's self edited, so please don't string me up by my thumbs for any grammatical errors. **_

* * *

_**Crazy, Wonderful**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Time had passed; the Cullen collective had left after Edward scuttled back into his cave nearly a month ago, all hurt like someone had stolen his favorite toy. I guess to him that's exactly what had happened. My life with Paul was comfortable. Normal. Well, as normal as it could get living with a shape-shifter. I went to school, he went to work and our nights were split up between the Pack, Charlie, Paul's tribal duties and trying to find time to just relax together. Our lives had become routine, and that was okay, stability was what we both needed.

Today, though, was my graduation from Forks High and Paul was laughing his ass off at me as I stood in the middle of our small living room, draped in a mustard yellow gown.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, throwing my cap in his direction. He caught it without looking, and tried to get himself under control. Unzipping the gown, I slid out of it and put it back on it's plastic hanger, draping it over the couch as I smoothed the skirt of my white dress.

"We should just go and get married after this," Paul said, eyeing my cleavage. "We're all dressed for it." He gestured to the suit he was wearing. Well, he was wearing most of the suit- his shoulders hadn't fit into the jacket. He was wearing just the white, blue pinstriped dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, tie loose at his neck. Paul's muscles bulged under the shirt, straining the chest and shoulders, his dark skin contrasting nicely with the white of the shirt.

I just gave him a nervous little laugh and sat down to slip on my low heeled shoes. Paul had been bringing the subject of marriage quiet a lot lately, and while I didn't mind the thought of marrying him, I just wasn't ready yet. Funnily enough, he didn't want to marry in a tribe ceremony, instead he kept hinting at just having Charlie officiate.

"You know, if I wasn't so secure, I might be a little offended."

I looked up at Paul and found him staring down at me, arms crossed over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I bring up the subject of us getting married, you laugh at me."

I blew out a sigh and went back to fastening the small buckles of my shoes. He was still staring at me when I stood up, so I crossed to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, which wasn't easy as he still had his arms crossed.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him quickly before ducking around him and heading for the door. My purse hung from a hook by the door and I grabbed it as I reached for the handle. Paul sighed behind me, and I heard the keys rattle as he picked them up off the coffee table. I climbed into the truck, and Paul was in the drivers seat only a second later, coaxing my old beast to life. Paul drove with both hands on the wheel to the main road that would take us back into Forks proper, and as I slid toward him, he moved one of his arms to stretch across the back of the seat so that I could snuggle into his side. We made the trip in silence, and I stared out the window at all of the greenery whizzing by. It was kind of like living inside a lime. _Everything _was freaking green.

My graduation ceremony passed in a blur of mustard yellow, crimson red, applause, shouting and finally a shower of caps as we all flung them off in a final farewell to high school. I found Angela in the crowd and hugged her tightly. She and I weren't quite as close as we were, but she was the only true friend I'd found in Forks.

Paul found me before I found him. He swept in and lifted me up in a hug, my toes dangling a good few inches from the floor. "Congratulations, baby. You were beautiful up there." He pulled away a few inches, still holding me against his chest. "And you didn't trip once!"

"Ass!" I said, smile pulling at my mouth. Paul leaned in and kissed me, long and slow, and I kissed him back, pouring emotion into it.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah, me too." Though neither of us doubted my feelings, I'd had a hard time actually saying it. A throat cleared behind me and Paul and I pulled out of our little bubble to see Charlie standing there. Paul lowered me to my feet, and I took the few steps toward my Dad, heels clicking against the gym floor. Charlie took me by surprise by wrapping me up in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," he said after he stepped back. Charlie dipped his head and I saw his face flush, and I knew that he'd filled his fatherly outward emotion quota for the occasion.

We made our escape, Paul and I heading for the truck, Charlie for the cruiser. I pulled the yellow gown off and wadded it into a ball, tossing it into the bed of the truck with a mental note to have it dry cleaned. We were headed back to the Rez where the rest of the Pack was waiting at Sam and Emily's. They were throwing me a graduation bonfire, and I found myself actually looking forward to it. It was just going to be good friends, the beach, a roaring fire, good food and probably some booze. Charlie followed us to the small yellow-and-white house and we parked in back before heading inside.

* * *

The breeze was warm and salty as it licked through the party, snatching at the tall flames of the bonfire. It was a beautiful night, the sky a stretch of pitch black, the stars tiny pinpoints of brilliant light. I'd shed my shoes hours ago and changed into a less-formal light pink summer dress that I'd stowed in the truck before we'd left. My toes curled in the sand as I sat between Paul and Jake on a beached, smooth tree trunk, staring into the fire. I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees and entirely too many beers churning in my stomach, listening to the two Pack-mates talk about Leah, the only female shapeshifter.

"I'm tellin' ya," Paul said, voice slightly slurring. "Just go for it. You won't be sorry." He reached around me to playfully shove Jake's shoulder.

"Ya really think so?" Jake asked, just as imbibed as the two of us were.

"Yeah. Go over there and lay a big wet one on her."

I heard Jake clumsily get to his feet, then Paul slid closer to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Speaking of big wet ones," he said, tilting my face toward him, planting a sloppy kiss. I giggled against him, snaking my arms out, kissing him back. My hands found either side of his face, and we tipped over as we lost our balance and went down in the sand, laughing against each others faces like idiots. Paul dipped his head to kiss at my neck, and I ran my fingers through his short, silky hair.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a beach like this?"

I laughed harder as he spoke against my skin.

"You surely can't be going home with me, can you? How could I ever get so lucky?" Paul lightly kissed the tops of my breasts before making his way back up to my lips.

"I don't know," I jokingly answered him. "Must've been fate."

He smiled down at me, white teeth flashing against dark skin. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Maybe we can sneak away without anyone noticing."

We were able to sneak away, and we left the truck parked behind Sam and Emily's house, choosing to walk home as both of us were in no shape to drive. Paul held my hand in his much larger one. I was still bare foot, the dirt roads soft against my soles.

The house was dark as we let ourselves in, the only sounds the faint humming of the refrigerator and the whir of a fan we'd left on in the bedroom. I headed straight there, Paul making a detour into the bathroom. Stripping out of my dress, I just dropped it to the floor and crawled into the bed in my bra and panties. Paul entered the room and slipped off the dress shirt that had gotten unbuttoned halfway through the night and removed his belt, unfastening his pants.

"Do you want me to take the couch?" he asked as he stepped out of his shoes.

While Paul and I had done _many _things, we hadn't yet taken that final step. There was something that was holding me back, probably the same stupid block that wouldn't let me tell him that I loved him back.

"No, that's okay," I told him, and he shucked out of his pants before slipping into bed beside me. Paul wrapped his large frame around mine, and we fell asleep like that, with the summer wind flowing through the room.

* * *

**_We liked? Yes? Trucies? I'd intended for this to be the last chapter, but then, it was like liiiiiiightbulb and I got more ideas for this. _**

**_Kindly review, if it is your wish. If not, I'll give you the puppy dog eyes, and no one, i mean NO ONE, can resist the puppy dog eyes. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. **_

_**Pairing: Paul/Bella**_

_****__**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

_****__**Author's Note: Qué? What's this? Another chapter already? Why yes, yes it is. A little bit longer, too. We start off here with Paul's pov, and hopefully you guys like. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts and PM's. Once again, self edited, so please be gentle. **_

___**Oh! And I've used the word 'asspire' down bleow with the direct permission of Miss lifelesslyndsey and Miss catonspeed.**_

* * *

_**Crazy, Wonderful**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Hands are funny things. For example, I'd become very acquainted with my right one since I'd imprinted on Bella nearly two months ago. I'd worry about growing fur on my palms like my grandmother always warned that I would after I'd discovered my little buddy when I was seven years old, but since I had the ability to turn into a furry animal whenever I felt like it, I wasn't that concerned. But back to Bella- everything that woman did turned me on, it was like being thirteen all over again and getting a stiffie over the way the light shone off the linoleum in the school cafeteria. She'd take a deep breath, I'd get hard. She'd shift next to me on the couch, and I would get hard. This waiting was killing me; it had to be some form of cruel and unusual torture.

Just when I'd get frustrated with her, though, I'd look at her down-cast eyes, red face, that lower lip sucked into her mouth, and those feelings would blow away, and I'd remember that she'd been hurt. The human mind was a delicate thing. She'd had a fucking leech screwing with her mind for months, putting her under whatever kind of crazy trance those freaky bastards were capable of. _Dazzling my ass. _I knew that it would take her time to get to the right place, the right frame of mind. Even though she was my imprint, and that shit was supposed to be near instantaneous, no other imprint in history had been under the sway of a vampire.

At the moment, I was running patrols with Jared and Quil. I was making a sweep close to our house, Jared to the east and Quil to the south. As I neared the edge of the Rez and the treaty line, Jared spoke up in my head.

_All clear this way- I'm going to head back and meet Kim. _

Since the departure of the Cullens our security was slightly lessened. With no constant threat of vampires, things could be a little more relaxed. I veered away from the line, and made my way closer to mine and Bella's place. I heard Quil via the link.

_Same here, going back to my place. _

Then they were both gone, and I was alone inside my head, which was a rare thing while phased. Lately, though, I'd been spending less and less time in wolf-form, really only during patrols and the occasional get together/ sparring matching with my pack-mates. I used to relish it- the adrenaline, the rage that pumped through me. These days, I'd rather be at home, with my imprint.

_Damn woman's making me soft. _

I phased, melting back into my human form to relieve myself on a nearby tree. That was something I hated doing while all wolfed out. You always got piss all over your fur, and it would stink for hours. Just as I was shaking twice, a quick flash of a sickly sweet scent hit me. It was brief, barely there, but it was the unmistakable stink of vampire. I scrunched my nose and did a quick turn to wolf, taking advantage of my heightened senses. Now I could pick up two different scents; one I could immediately recognize as my girl's ex-dead-boy toy/dead-if-I-ever-fucking-see-him-again, Edward. The other was new to me. I chose to follow Edward's first, and I noticed that the other was still there as I did. Bitch-face's was older, more faded than this new one that seemed worryingly fresh. Asspire's ended abruptly about a hundred feet from mine and Bella's backdoor, while the other's continued on, and every instinct in my body went on red alert as I followed it, and I took off at a full on run after it.

Melting seamlessly back to human, I continued to follow the trail and found myself at my own backdoor, the stink of vampire assaulting me.

* * *

The house where Paul and I lived was set deep into the trees on the north side of the reservation. Our long driveway split off one of the side roads that stemmed off the main-drag of La Push and was so surrounded by over grown trees, weeds and ditch lilies that it was easy to miss unless you knew exactly where it was. The house itself was unpainted, but Paul and I had already picked out a robin's-egg blue paint sample from an array that I'd brought home over the course of a few weeks. Well, more like I picked it out. Paul claimed that he didn't care as long as I didn't go John Mellencamp on him and paint it pink- he said he already caught enough shit from the guys for letting me carry his 'man-card' around in my back pocket, whatever that was supposed to mean.

I walked down our un-graveled dirt driveway to the mailbox that sat at the end, as had become routine. It was hot for late June, and my old knee-knocker shorts and t-shirt that once belonged to Paul from when he played football for La Push's small team were becoming unbearably hot, and I planned on changing into a thin summer dress when I got back into the house. Or just going completely naked. Paul would appreciate that when he got home from his patrols.

Reaching our mailbox, I collected the envelopes- cable bill, various flyers, water bill- and turned and headed back up the drive. It had rained the night before, and the ground was still soft and wet, mud clinging to my feet.

I wiped my feet on a doormat that I'd bought as a joke that said _Wipe your paws here _and let myself into the house. The once-bare living room had been transformed since I'd moved in and poured my college savings into the house, under extreme protest from my imprint. I'd assured him that I still planned on going to college, just not for a few years. During that time, I planned on working and replacing the money.

The walls were now a soft off-white color with pale yellow trim that matched the airy curtains I'd hung. They let plenty of light into the house, and made everything seem perpetually sunny. Renee had been onto something when she chose the color for her first home. The couch was covered with a denim slipcover, and with the mementos I'd hoarded over the years, I thought it looked nice. I went into the bedroom to change before heading into the kitchen for a drink, then I intended on returning to the Evanovich book I was reading, _Wicked Appetite_. I got a glass down from its cabinet and grabbed the bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Bella," said someone behind me. Someone with a voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells. I let out a little scream as my heart jumped into my throat then began pounding. The orange juice fell from my fingers and shattered against the linoleum floor, splashing liquid all over my feet and legs. I turned around quickly making the juice slosh, and stared at Alice, standing just inside my backdoor.

She was staring at me with wide, dilated black eyes, wearing some sort of ridiculous looking smock and long gloves. Her inky hair was spiky as ever, her skin just as pale, tell-tail bruises under her eyes indicating she hadn't fed. _What in the fuck is she doing here? On tribe land? And hungry too! There are lots of kids on the reservation, and if she hurts a single one of them, I'll fucking burn her myself. _

My rise of rage surprised me, and I wondered why these leeches wouldn't just leave me the hell alone.

"Alice." My voice was dead pan. She opened her arms with a tiny little smile as if she were expecting a hug. _Yeah, not going to happen. _"What do you want?" The smile fell from her face as her arms fell to her sides. I stepped carefully out of the pile of broken glass and went to the little closet off the kitchen where I'd stowed the cleaning things and grabbed our long wooden handled broom to clean the mess up.

"I need your help, Bella."

I snorted. "Fucking figures. Damn vampires only want me around when I'm useful." I paused, mid-swipe with the broom, and sent a sharp look her way. "For your sake, I hope you've got a better reason than that for breaking the treaty and coming onto our land."

"It's Edward. I need you to come and help me save him." She took a step toward me, hand outstretched as if I would just take it and let her whisk me away. Instead, I stooped down with the dustpan and swept the glass into it, then walked passed her to the garbage can to empty it.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I propped the broom against the wall by the back door. "What's the asspire done now?"

"Well..." Alice looked reluctant, fidgeting with the hem of her smock. "When we left... Edward didn't come with us. This time. He stayed, to, you know, watch you." She wasn't looking at me now, instead she directed her gaze off to my left.

"Stalking _bastard," _I muttered. I blinked and Alice was standing in front of me and I took an involuntary step back.

"Come on, Bella. We have to go. He's boarding a plane to Italy in just a few moments."

"Italy? Why... oh that over dramatic son of a bitch. He's going to ask those king guys to kill him, isn't he?"

"He says he won't live with out you! We have to hurry!"

Just as I was opening my mouth to tell her no fucking way, the back door burst open, and in rushed a very naked Paul, his wild eyes darting around, his nostrils flaring. He skidded to a stop by the fridge, junk flapping, and wheeled around, fixing Alice with a glare.

"Leech!" he yelled and started charging toward her. Alice seemed to be frozen, staring at Paul's very well endowed area.

"Paul, just hang on a second."

He halted abruptly, and sent me a _what the fuck? _look.

"Just one second," I assured him.

"But, Bella, she-"

"I know what she did. Will you just give me a freaking second? Please?" He narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded tersely.

"So, you'll come with me?" Alice asked, still staring at Paul's dick.

"That'll be a big fuck no, and could you stop staring at my boyfriend's junk? It's starting to make him feel violated."

I walked into the living room and picked up the cordless phone that sat in it's cradle on top of the television and brought it back to the kitchen.

"The dumb ass is at the airport in Port Ang?" I asked Alice, and she sent me a nod.

"You didn't think of just... I don't know... going there and stopping him?" The look I sent her let her know exactly what I was thinking about her logic.

"Well... no..." she said. Her high-pitched voice was starting to grate my nerves.

"And vampires are supposed to be fucking smart..." I grumbled, getting a small chuckle from Paul. I looked up the number for the airport in our phone book and dialed, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

The woman I got had that annoying, fake, kissing-your-ass voice that most airline employees.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Bella Swan, and I'm calling about a passenger of yours who's about to board a plane to Italy?"

There was the clicking of keys. "Yes, and how may I help you?"

"Well, this man is very dangerous. He's name is Edward Cullen, and he's got a few mental problems that quite frankly make him very delusional." The clicking stopped.

"Dangerous?"

"Well, he... there's no real easy way to say this, but the guy thinks he's a day-walking vampire. He's got some medical condition that affects his skin... the name's escaping me at the moment, but he thinks that he's in this big tragical love story and the woman that he's been romancing, in other words stalking, spurned him, and he's decided that he just can't live anymore."

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. "What're you-" Alice grabbed for the phone, but Paul blocked her way.

"Oh, how romantic," breathed the woman on the other end.

"What? Are you even fucking listening to me? This guy's going to board this plane and take it over to Italy where he plans on having this imaginary coven of vampire kings kill him. You have to listen. He's dangerous. He'll attack people and try to suck their necks."

"Oh my..." she said, and I heard a beep and then a dial tone as she picked up a separate phone.

_Now to seal the emergency..._

"Yeah, and I'm sure all of the meth he's got shoved up his ass isn't helping the delusions much..."

"_What?" _the woman screeched and started frantically punching buttons.

"So you'll stop him from boarding, then?"

"Yes, I'm calling security right now!"

"Okay, thanks so very much. His sister is on her way to the airport right now." I punched end on the phone and tossed it onto the white formica counter top.

"There, I fucking helped. Now stay the fuck away from me. And tell the rest of the leeches to do the the same."

Paul crossed the kitchen, and opened the back door, pointing outside. "Get the fuck out of my house, and off our land. If you ever step foot in Forks again, we will take you down. You've violated the treaty. All fucking bets are off."

"You've changed, Bella," Alice said, sending me a reproachful look before darting through the door. Paul slammed it behind her, and I shook my head before going to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you, have I told you that lately?" Paul said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you have. I love you too." My breath caught in my throat as I realized what I'd just said, and Paul went still. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I love you," I said again.

Paul gave me his biggest shit-eating grin before kissing me senseless.

* * *

_**What did we think? Yes? I've decided that this story is going to be somewhere around twelve chapters long. **_

_**Now, leave a review, or I shall set my dog on you. Her name is Severus Snape, and she will crucio you if you don't. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**_

_**Pairing: Paul/Bella**_

_****__**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

_****__**Chapter: 9/12 **_

_****__**Author's Note: Small little update here, hope you all enjoy. Again, self edited, so be kind. And thanks everyone for all the love! This picks up directly after chapter 8. **_

* * *

_**Crazy, Wonderful**_

_**Chapter 9**_

My legs were still sticky from the spilled orange juice and Paul was still very naked and I was plastered to his front, feeling his... appreciation grow. I could feel his heart pounding, and his skin was hot under my hands, sending lighting warmth from where our lips were connected _down _making me moan against his mouth.

I wanted him in that moment more than I'd ever wanted anything, and I pulled myself away from him, his sound of protest dying as I tugged my t-shirt over my head and wiggled out of my shorts, leaving me in just my bra and boy-short panties.

"C'mon," I said, taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Paul let me push him back onto the bed, and I stood there and watched him for a minuted, still unable to believe sometimes that he was _mine. _He lay there, arms crossed under his head, tan skin contrasting with the light blue sheets on the bed, his dark hair rumpled from where I'd been running my hands through it as we kissed, sizable erection standing up proudly.

I swallowed thickly and reached behind me, undoing the clasp of my bra and slipping it off, doing the same with my panties. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but that was normal for a girl about to lose her virginity, I figured. Paul's eyes were dilated almost black as I climbed on top of him, settling against his hips. He was hard against me and my heart hammered in my chest as I practically draped myself over his large form, stretching to kiss his lips.

A hand slid up my thigh to grip my hip, and Paul flipped us, hovering over me, settled between my legs. I reached out and wrapped my hand around him, trying to guide him to where I needed him.

"No foreplay?" he breathed against my lips.

"Honey, we've had nothing but foreplay for months. I need to feel you."

I couldn't help but grin when Paul growled a little, then he pushed my hand away and did the leading himself. It hurt, about that I couldn't lie, it hurt more than a little. Paul was kissing my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, everywhere he could reach, holding himself completely still, propped up on his forearms.

He made an experimental move and I flinched, but wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders, pulling him down to me. His delicious heat was wonderful against my bare chest, and he moved some more, and it didn't hurt so badly.

Soon we were in synch, moving as if we were one person, as if we could read each other's minds. _This is the way it's supposed to be, _I thought. This completed us, and our bond was sealed.

* * *

I was standing in front of the kitchen sink washing the dishes from the night before that we'd been too... busy to clean up right then when the phone rang, the shrill sound cutting through the peaceful quiet of the house. I'd given Paul my V-Card just two days before, and I got warm in all the right places whenever I thought about it. Drying my hands on the dishtowel hanging from the fridge handle, I walked into the living room and picked the phone up off its cradle. I punched the talk button and cradled it between my head and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Oh for cryin' out loud.

"You guys just can't leave me alone, can you, Carlisle?"

There was a pause on the other end, then Carlisle spoke again. "Bella, I just called to extend my apologizes concerning Edward's actions. I sat him down and had a stern talk with him over the matter."

I let out a breath, blowing hair out of my face. "Oh yeah? Did you smack his hands and make him stand in the corner too? Edward is over a hundred, Carlisle, not seven. Now, if that's all..."

"Wait! Don't hang up yet. I also wished to speak with you over the Alice matter. I understand that she broke the treaty, but-"

"I'm sorry, but do I look like the chief of this tribe to you? Listen, I'm not trying to be a hard ass, Carlisle, I'm just frustrated. I'm trying to move on with my life here, but your family just won't freaking let me." Yeah, sure, I maybe sounded a little petulant, but enough was freaking enough.

"I understand, but-"

"Get in touch with Sam, Carlisle. I have nothing to do with this." I moved to hang up.

"Wait, Bella! Esme wishes to speak with you. Will you talk to her?"

Another sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you." There was a shuffle of background noise of the phone switching hands, then Esme came on the line.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Esme."

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm great, you know, really great." I couldn't be mean to Esme, I just couldn't.

"That's wonderful."

There was an awkward pause while I waited for it.

"I was wondering, dear, if it would be possible for us to meet sometime. Just for... lunch, or something." And there it was. The idea was laughable. A shapeshifter's imprint and a vampire mother walk into a restaurant... it was like the opening line of a joke.

"I don't think so, Esme."

"Oh, but, all of this is just breaking my heart. You're like a daughter to me."

"That's funny. Last time I checked, mothers weren't supposed to leave their daughters behind."

I ended the phone call and dropped to phone back onto its base. I wasn't bitter, really, I just wasn't ready to be all chummy. I'd finally found my true place in the scheme of things, and it was here with Paul and his pack of shapeshifters, and I was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

**_Now, honestly, I'm really not trying to make Bella into BELLABADASS. She's frustrated and done with the Pires. And while I personally love all things vampy (most of the time) can you really blame her here? _**

**_And! I give you sex, now you give me reviews, yes? _**

**_Until next time!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**_

_**Pairing: Paul/Bella**_

_****__**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

_****__**Chapter: 10/12**_

_****__**Author's Note: Hey guys. You-all are great, have I told you that lately? Probably not. Anyway, hrer's the next chapter, hope it pleases. As always, self beta'd. Take it easy on a poor soul. **_

* * *

_****__**Crazy, Wonderful**_

_****__**Chapter 10**_

We were laying in bed. It was early morning, the open window letting sweet summer air into the room, heavy with the smells of wildflowers and early morning dew. Paul and I were wrapped around each other, a thin sheet thrown across us. I'd woken a few minutes ago, and I thought that Paul was still sleeping, but I was wrong.

"Why won't you marry me?" He surprised me by asking. I sat up, sheet falling away from my bare chest, turning to look at him. Here's the thing- I really _did _want to marry Paul. I could picture it, being married to him, lots of little puppies running around. Well, maybe not lots, but one or two. There'd been no surprise vampire show-ups in the past few weeks, since Carlisle's call, and his contact after with Sam over Alice breaking the treaty, and things were nice and quiet. Paul and I were screwing like rabbits, anytime and anywhere we could- I think I was actually wearing the poor guy out. Truth was, I was really just waiting for him to ask me again. And no wonder he hadn't, I'd turned him down so many times before.

"Ask me again," I said to him.

He blinked slowly a few times, before asking, "Marry me?"

I leaned up to kiss him. "Let's do it."

Paul grinned his thousand-watt grin, then he was turning us over, flipping me under him, and I spent the rest of the morning with a smile plastered across my face.

* * *

It was the next day, Charlie was coming over, and I was making baked spaghetti. Grabbing a container of left-over spaghetti out of the fridge, I dumped it into a baking dish, added a little more sauce, sprinkled it with cheese, and presto, dinner was in the oven and I was back to watching Paul pace around the house like a crazy person. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as he paced from the front door, to the bedroom, through the kitchen, around the table, to the back door and then back to the front door.

"Paul, honey," he was kind of starting to worry me. "What are you doing?"

He stopped his circuit to drop into the chair across from me. "He's going to shoot me. I just know it. I won't live long enough to marry you, because your dad's going to shoot me."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and reached across the table to pat his hand. "Don't worry he's not going to shoot you."

"You don't think so?"

"Nah. He probably won't be carrying."

Paul dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling garlic bread out of the oven and Paul was putting together a salad. He'd ripped up an entire head of lettuce into ultra-fine shreds, and I slid the bowl away from him and carried it to the table, putting it next to the pan of spaghetti. Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"It's going to be fine," I said to Paul as I walked through to answer it. "I mean, we're already living together, this'll probably be a relief."

I pulled the door open to Charlie standing on the other side. He was out of uniform in jeans and a flannel button up that was untucked. "Hey Dad," I said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Bells." He dropped a kiss on the top of my head as he passed, and I closed the door, and we walked through to the kitchen.

We all got settled around the table, the food was dished up, and Paul started nervously shoveling food into his mouth. I paused, fork in hand, and watched him. Finally after a few minutes of this, I cleared my throat and nudged his leg with my foot. Charlie noticed nothing, he was completely absorbed by his food, not breaking the plate to fork to mouth rhythm he had going.

"Hey Dad, Paul and I have some news."

Charlie paused, swallowed the bite he'd been chewing, and fixed eyes on my poor fiance. Paul met the glare and straightened up, dropping his fork and reaching over to take my hand. Charlie sat back in his seat, wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat.

"What news?" was his gruff question.

"We're getting married!" I told him enthusiastically. Charlie visibly relaxed with relief. I knew he'd been thinking pregnancy again. His nerves over that particular subject were from he and Renee having me so young, and I couldn't really blame him seeing how all of that had turned out. They'd gotten me, yeah, but he'd also missed out on a significant chunk of my life and had lost his wife.

"Is that all?" He picked his fork up again. "I'm sure glad to hear that, you know. The old gossips in town have been a huge pain in my ass, wagging their tongues about the chief of police's daughter living in sin down on the reservation. When?"

The relief was visible on Paul's face as well, and I sent him a wink. "We're not sure. We've talked about it, and we want to go down to Florida so Paul can meet Mom and Phil first."

Charlie snorted. "Good luck with that. You know how your Mom feels about young marriage."

"She'll get over it."

Paul finally spoke, the first time since Charlie had arrived. "We were wondering if you'd, you know, officiate."

This got another pause out of my Dad. "Uh, yeah, sure. I could do that."

"Great, thanks, Dad." And everyone went back to their food.

* * *

The keys rattled as Paul dropped them onto the coffee table and we let our bags fall to the floor by the front door. The house was quiet and dark around us; our flight back from Florida hadn't landed until eleven, and we were both exhausted.

The trip had gone better than expected- Renee was surprisingly open to the idea of Paul and I marrying, claiming that she 'liked him much better than that Cullen boy'. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the couch. The plan was to fall directly into bed and sleep until the wedding, which was in two weeks. Paul's shirt joined mine, and I popped the button on my jeans, and began shucking them off, too tired to even bend down and do it properly. They got tangled around my calfs, and I tried kicking them off, which only succeeded in sending me off balance. I went down, hitting the floor hard, banging my shin off the edge of the coffee table in the process.

"Ow."

"Holy shit. Are you alright?" There was barely contained laughter in his voice, and I couldn't really blame him. I was sprawled face down on the floor, pants tangled around my ankles, and I had no real desire to move.

"Mnf."

"Here, flip over."

I did as he asked, and looked up at Paul standing in his boxers above me. His lips were pressed together, trying to hide a smile that vanished immediately when he saw the small welling of blood on my leg. It was going to swell and bruise, that much I knew from experience. Paul reached down and caught an ankle, grabbing one of the legs of my crumpled jeans, and peeled it off gently. He did the same with the other side, then reached down to help me up.

He steadied me and dropped a kiss onto my forehead. I tested my weight on my injured leg, and when I winced from the sudden jolt of pain, Paul slipped an arm around my waist and helped me into the bedroom. I flopped onto the bed, and immediately rolled to pull the covers over myself.

"Do you want some ice or something?" Paul asked, voice a whisper in the dark room.

"No. Too tired. Thank you, baby."

I patted his pillow, and he climbed into bed with me.

* * *

**_Author's Note: *sings* They're finally gettin' married! It's a party in Agraaaabaaaa! Or, well, you know, La Push. Tell you what. In your review, why don't you guys tell me what you picture their wedding would be like?_**

**_Until next time! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**_

_**Pairing: Paul/Bella**_

_****__**Summary: Bella was never in control, not with Edward, and now not with this crazy thing called imprinting. Though this crazy thing called imprinting, may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Is it crazy, or is it wonderful?**_

**_ Author's Note: Okay, kids, this is it! Last chapter of Crazy, Wonderful. The only thing left after this, is the epilogue, which will be up within the next week. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted and PM'ed my butt into action on this story. Hope you enjoy! Lifelesslyndsey made a wonderful manip/banner for Paul and Bella's wedding, and I'll put a link up on my profile._**

* * *

_Crazy, Wonderful_

_Chapter 11 _

The sun was warm against my face and bare shoulders, and the sand tickled my toes. It hadn't been my intention to have a bare-foot beach wedding, but the sandals I'd started out wearing were more cumbersome than anything, so I'd ditched them back in Emily and Sam's living room. My hair was long down my back, blown around by the same gentle summer breeze that swirled the skirt of my simple yellow sun dress around my knees.

We'd set up a simple, off white canopy right there on First Beach, and Emily had hung a few bunches of butter-yellow flowers that matched my dress, unable to resist the urge to spruce things up _just_ a little. When I'd asked the girl who'd grown to be like a sister to me to stand up with me, her head had practically exploded with excitement and plans. I'd reigned her in, and promised that when she and Sam finally got married, I would be with her every step of the way, hot glue gunning frilly bows and flowers to everything in sight, but that I wanted simple.

This was the moment, though. Paul and I stood in front of my Dad, who seemed so genuinely happy that he hadn't had to wear a suit that he looked practically chipper. Emily stood just a few steps behind me, Sam just to Paul's right, with the rest of the pack sitting in the small crowd. Their large frames made the small wooden chairs groan, testing the sturdiness of them to their limits. Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Leah took up the front seats. Kim was there with Jared, Angela and Ben had come, the only classmates of mine from Forks High that I'd invited. Harry and Sue Clearwater, Leah's parents, were there, along with her little brother, Seth. Billy sat next to Jake, who'd moved several chairs out of the way to make room for his Dad.

My Mom and Phil had stayed in Florida, a fact that really didn't bother me that much. Renee had been more of a friend than a mother to me over the years, and having Charlie there was more than enough. Paul's parents weren't there, which wasn't surprising. He hardly talked about them, only giving me a brief history of the short time he'd lived with them, until he'd moved out at only fifteen, deciding that it was better for everyone if he left. They'd moved away from La Push shortly after. I didn't even know their names, and had a feeling that I'd gotten the glossed over version of Paul's life with them.

I couldn't help but be proud of him, though, as he stood facing me, smiling his addictive smile that made my knees weak. He was wearing his faded blue jeans and a striped button up shirt. He'd moved passed all of the bullshit and had become the man that I loved today.

My father began speaking, voice only quivering for a split second before taking on a powerful tone, and everyone fell quiet. My chest swelled with a love so great that I thought it would split, and I smiled up at Paul as he began to repeat his vows. His voice shook somewhere around the middle, and I felt tears fill my own eyes at my big, strong man being choked-up with emotion. Then it was my turn, and before I knew it, Paul was slipping a ring on my finger, and I was returning the favor. Charlie pronounced us husband and wife, and Paul swept me up into a kiss that would have made me blush if I hadn't been so caught up in it.

There were a few wolf-whistles from the Pack as we made our way through the crowd, and they all applauded loudly when Paul picked me up, and made a dash to our old truck.

Paul insisted on carrying me over the threshold of the house we'd shared for almost five months. I laughed as he swept inside, but he immediately smothered it by pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

Quite some time later, I woke up in our bed, Paul's spot next to mine empty. I sat up, unmindful of my naked body, and looked around the room, but didn't see him anywhere. Snatching the white flat sheet off the floor where it had been pushed sometime earlier in the night, I wrapped it around myself and padded out of our bedroom, into the living room and paused to listen, but the house was quiet around me. I made my through the kitchen, and moved to the back door, and there, in the back yard, I saw an enormous silver wolf sitting back on its haunches.

The night was peaceful, leaves on the trees swayed slowly, and even though it was August, there was a Washington chill in the air. I moved to where Paul sat, eager to be next to his feverish warmth. Sitting in the grass next to him, I scooted close, hand threading through his soft fur.

"What're you doing out here?"

Paul turned and nudged me with his cold nose, making me giggle, before lowering himself down onto his belly next to me. My hand moved as high as I could reach, and I snuggled into him, nestling my face in his fur which was softer than any pillow. We sat there for quiet a while, and I listened to his deep, grumbling, even breaths under me. Then Paul lifted his head, and nudged the side of my face, and gave me a playful whine.

"What? What is it boy?" I asked, laughing, turning to face him directly, sheet tucked around me. "Timmy stuck down the well again?" Paul rolled his cinnamon colored eyes at me, and huffed a little, before hefting himself up to his full height and melting back to human. He stood naked in front of me, then lowered himself next to me and grabbed a corner of my sheet, unwinding it before wrapping it around himself as well.

"I was hoping for a rub down," he said, kissing my neck.

I smiled up at the sky. "Sorry, buddy. Rub downs in human form only."

He huffed a laugh, breath warm against my skin, then lowered me onto my back in the grass. I caught his lips in a kiss, and Paul wrapped his arms around me, and that's where I would stay forever.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Whelp... that's it. What did you think of the story as a whole? Let me know!_**

**_Our parting is such sweet sorrow, as we say goodbye until the... epilogue. See you-all then! _**

**_Much love, and kisses, and various fluffy and inappropriate thoughts and feelings! _**


End file.
